1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system allowing a communication competition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there are provided game systems in which a plurality of game machines are connected to each other via their communication devices and a game is advanced in a competition form while exchanging data among the game machines. Furthermore, as a different form of the communication competition, there is also put to practical use a game system in which a predetermined server holds game programs and data, the server distributes data to a plurality of game machines (which may be either a dedicated game machine or a general purpose computer) serving as clients connected to the server via a network, and a competition is conducted among users of clients.
In such a game system for conducting a communication competition, transactions (such as exchange and movement) of game elements, such as items and characters, are allowed, and a plan is elaborated so as to incorporate thereby various enjoyments which cannot be obtained from a single game machine into a game. For example, a specific item (such as a weapon used by a defeated user in a competition on a game) is moved from a game machine of the user defeated in the competition to a game machine of a winner side as a reward of the competition. As a result, it is also made possible to scramble for an item among users of a plurality of game machines.
In a conventional game system, a transacted game element is automatically determined according to a game result, a rule and the like. In its determination process, an intention of the user (player) of the winner side game machine is not reflected. Therefore, a reluctant transaction, such as duplicated reception of a game element that the player of the winner side already has, is forced sometimes upon the player of the winner side. In such a case, a merit obtained by enabling the transaction of a game element is not sufficiently exhibited, and there is a fear that the charm of the game is hampered. There is also such a game system that characters are made exchangeable among game machines aiming at character collection. In that case as well, a player of a character delivery side determines which character should be transmitted, and the character receiving side cannot determine the subject of transaction.